1. Field of Art
The various embodiments relate to ultrasonic flow meters. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to a novel method and apparatus for protecting cables extending from transducers in ultrasonic flow meters.
2. Description of the Related Art
After hydrocarbons have been removed from the ground, the fluid stream (such as crude or natural gas) is transported from place to place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of fluid flowing in the stream, and particular accuracy is demanded when the fluid is changing hands, or “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, however, measurement accuracy is desirable.
Ultrasonic flow meters may be used in situations such as custody transfer. In an ultrasonic flow meter, ultrasonic signals are sent back and forth across the fluid stream to be measured. Data indicating various characteristics of the ultrasonic signals is transmitted by cables from transducers positioned within the body, or spoolpiece, of the ultrasonic flow meter to a location where a fluid flow may be calculated. Typically the cables extend from the transducers and run along the outer surface of the spoolpiece to an electronics base enclosure, or similar device. Because the cables run along the outer surface of the ultrasonic flow meters, they are exposed to the surrounding environment and may become damaged due to the weather and/or other sources, e.g. livestock eating the cables.